


Nope

by thebean394



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Fantastic Four, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Darcy is done with Johnnys shiz, Darcy loves Harry Potter, F/M, So yeah, and Steve is Darcy's bestie, and according to me, because Jane is on Asgard, but still loves him, so she leaves, so that will be featured, this really is not set in any movie, timeline is not accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebean394/pseuds/thebean394
Summary: Darcy so down with Johnnys shiz, but she also really loves him.  So she moves in with her current bestie-Steve.  And stuff happens.Just read.





	Nope

"I love you."

"Darce, honey, I told you not to." He looked panicked, and Darcy let out a little laugh. 

"I love how when I'm sad, you give me ice cream and cuddles. And when I'm making coffee and you're leaving, you still make the bed. How you always manage to burn the eggs. And your abs are great for licking to." Darcy stepped closer to Johnny and hugged him. "But I know you don't love me, and you don't want to, but I can't stay in this relationship-can I even call it that? I mean when I said that a couple weeks ago you freaked. I can't keep fucking you when you can't commit to me, beyond Tuesday through Thursday nights. So I guess what I'm saying is bye. Goodbye my Storm."

And Johnny couldn't do anything but watch as Darcy walked out of his apartment, and his life, not managing to object to a single thing. 

________________________________________

"Darce, baby doll, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, managing to look concerned and serious while simultaneously crouching with a dish towel covering his bits. "And why didn't you knock? I could have-I am naked."

"I know, isn't it great? Now if only you would stand up..." Darcy stared off into the distance, which happened to be the coffee machine. So who really knew what she was fantasizing about. "But I'll leave my fantasizing for later. I have news!" She added brightly.

"And it couldn't have waited until later." Stave already knew the answer.

"Of course not!" Darcy flopped onto the couch, which-btw, she has decorated, so it was almost hers anyway. "I broke up with Johnny."  
He immediately rose, not minding his nakedness anymore, and sat down next to her. "Harry Potter?" 

"Yup." She turned her head to look at him. "You get the books, I'll get the drinks? You'll need some for how long I'm going to make you read to me. And cover yourself up while you're at it? Nobody needs to see that." Darcy waved a hand at his lower half and sat up.  
Steve nodded his assent, but couldn't help adding, "Bucky does! In fact he loves them." 

"Them? You only have one dick Steve." Darcy called back, and made sure he understood that she was mocking him. 

"Hey! Im the one reading you Harry Potter, what I say goes."

Darcy conceded. "But if I don't hear any J. K. Rowling coming out of your mouth soon, you don't want to know what I'll say!"


End file.
